We Always Were
by Boredette
Summary: Klaine futurefic - Blaine and Kurt decide to start a family. Very fluffy. :


**A/N: This is my first Klaine fic, but I can assure you it won't be my last. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! x**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the hospital lobby tapping his designer-booted foot anxiously, resisting the urge to bite his perfectly manicured nails and nervously glancing at his phone every few seconds. He tried flicking through a few of the fashion magazines on the table, but he had read pretty much all of them already and when he finally found one that he hadn't seen he had been so annoyed at the inaccuracy of their trends that he couldn't bear to read it anymore. Not only that, but it was almost impossible to concentrate anyway. Where the hell was Blaine?<p>

Luckily, no sooner had he thought this, than the man in question burst through the swing doors, looking as if he had run the entire way there. Kurt stood up met him halfway through the lobby. After a quick kiss hello, an out-of-breath Blaine asked, "Is it happening?"

Kurt nodded, a small, but excited smile taking over from the worried frown that had been present for the past half an hour. Now that his husband was here, everything would be fine. Blaine went to fetch himself a glass of water from the water cooler in the corner and then joined Kurt on the uncomfortable waiting-room sofa. Noticing how anxious he was, Blaine took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Sorry I'm so late. Rehearsals went on a little longer than usual and you know how Don is about phones," he said.

"It's okay. It's only been about half an hour. Apparently nothing's really going to happen for another few hours. I just thought it would be better if we were here, you know?"

"I know," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "It's so adorable how you're stressing already. Everything's going to be fine."

Kurt smiled back weakly, feeling eternally grateful for the man sitting next to him. Ten years ago if someone had told him that he would be marrying his high school sweetheart, he would have laughed in their face. Yet, here he was at twenty five, with the same man he had been with since his junior year, about to take one of the biggest steps of his life.

With a private smile, he thought back to the day that this whole adventure had started. It was their four-year wedding anniversary and he was preparing an amazing romantic evening, beginning with an amazing candlelit dinner and ending with... well Blaine could take care of that portion of the evening, seeing as he was pretty good at it.

He had just lit the last candle and turned on the music when he heard Blaine's key in the door. He quickly pulled off his apron and hung it up. With one last check of his reflection in the gleaming countertop, he made his way to the front door. As soon as Blaine saw him, he dropped his gym bag and pushed him against the wall of their entrance way, kissing him passionately. Kurt's mind was immediately blissfully blank as it always was when Blaine kissed him. After all these years he still made him weak in the knees.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked breathlessly when they eventually broke apart.

"Because four years ago I married the most amazing man in the world and for some reason he's still here," said Blaine, reaching up to place another tender kiss on his husband's lips. Kurt couldn't find the appropriate words to reply with, so with a smile, he took Blaine's hand and led him to their dining room, where dinner and two glasses of champagne were waiting for them under the glow of pretty much every candle they owned.

"Kurt... this is amazing," said Blaine, with a smile which Kurt mirrored as he pulled out Blaine's seat for him. He went to take his own seat as Blaine uncovered the dish with their meal in it. He laughed when he saw what it was. "Only you could make a dinner of Mac and Cheese romantic."

'Well, it wasn't my first choice," said Kurt with a small laugh, "but I know it's your favourite."

"It's perfect," said Blaine, taking Kurt's hand from across the table. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Kurt, before dishing the meal onto his and Blaine's plates. They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments, Blaine moaning in appreciation every now and then when he took a bite. Kurt had to remind himself to behave during this part of the evening, but the other man was making it impossible. In a desperate attempt to stop the dirty thoughts racing through his head, he asked, "How was work?"

Blaine shook his head as he attempted to swallow the large mouthful of macaroni in his mouth. When he finally managed to get it down, he looked seriously at Kurt. "I don't want to talk about superficial stuff tonight, Kurt. But... there is something I want to say."

"Go ahead," Kurt replied, taking a sip of champagne.

"I really want to start a family," he said simply. Kurt, much to his shame, choked on his mouthful of alcohol. Blaine immediately looked worried and began to blabber. "God, sorry, I just put that out there. I shouldn't have just said it like that. I can understand if you're not ready for that yet."

"Blaine," said Kurt, dabbing his mouth with his napkin, "there is honestly, _honestly_, nothing in this world that I want more. The only reason I reacted like that was because I thought I was going to have to be the one to bring it up."

Blaine smiled, first out of relief and then out of excitement. "You mean - you want to look into having a baby?"

"I've been waiting for the right time to ask you for about six months," said Kurt with a small laugh.

"You should have spoken up, silly," said Blaine, with a small laugh. He noticed that their song was playing in the background. He stood up and offered Kurt his hand. "We can't just sit through _Candles_ after something so amazing."

Kurt took his hand and moved in close to Blaine. They began to sway slowly on the spot listening to the music, both too overwhelmed with the events of the past few moments to say anything. Kurt contented himself with inhaling the scent of Blaine's body-spray – the kind he always wore after his rehearsals. It was one of the most comforting smells in the world because it was the smell of Blaine being home.

"Blaine, what are you thinking?" asked Kurt curiously.

"At the moment I'm thinking that I'm pretty much the luckiest guy on Earth," he replied, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. They stayed that way until the song ended and afterwards Blaine pulled away a little, a mischievous grin on his face. "How about we go try to make a baby?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're such an idiot sometimes... but give me five minutes to sort the table out. You have those five minutes to come up with something amazing and spontaneous. Do you think you're up to this challenge?"

"Oh I'm _up_ all right," Blaine replied with a wink, slinking off to the bed room. Kurt had never cleaned up the table so fast in his life.

The next few months had been hard - full of research, pen-pushing and disappointment. Finally, however, they had found an agency that took in school girls who were pregnant and looking to put their babies up for adoption, and almost immediately found a girl who specifically wanted them to adopt her baby. Her name was Kelsey and the more that Kurt and Blaine spoke to her, the more perfect their situation seemed. She went to a prestigious school for the performing arts, was absolutely beautiful and had perfect health.

"I have two dads too," she explained, when Blaine asked why she specifically wanted them to be the ones who her baby went to. "I know how hard it was for them to find someone who would let them adopt their baby. I really don't want you to have to go through the same thing."

So, everything was arranged and the five months that followed that conversation seemed to fly past at the speed of light. They were kept completely in the loop with sonograms, updates and information on the baby's progress. The only thing that they had specifically asked was that Kelsey not tell them the baby's gender, because they wanted it to be a surprise. They painted the nursery a gender-neutral yellow and waited patiently, but anxiously to meet their son or daughter.

"Are you the Anderson-Hummels?" asked a nurse with a friendly face, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, standing up suddenly. "Is everything alright? Is Kelsey okay?"

"Everything is fine," said the nurse, reassuringly. "She's ready to give birth and she asked that you two be there."

Blaine took Kurt's hand they followed the nurse, hearts hammering behind their ribcages. With a small squeeze on Kurt's hand, Blaine whispered, "This is the last time it's just the two of us. In a short while, we're not just a couple – we're a family." Kurt felt tears prickle behind his eyes, but fought back on them. He'd save the tears for when they had their baby in their arms.

The birth went smoothly, though Kurt couldn't imagine ever going through so much pain. He found a huge new respect for the opposite sex watching the tiny Kelsey scream and push until she looked as if she was going to explode. He silently thanked the gods that he wasn't born a woman.

With one last final scream, the most beautiful sound rang through the theatre. The baby, _their baby_, was crying, announcing its arrival to the world.

"It's a girl," said the doctor to the two men standing next to Kelsey's bed. Kurt immediately turned and gave Blaine a crushing hug, which his husband returned. They were both crying and beyond words, so they stayed as they were, happiness radiating from both of them.

"Do you want to see her?" The doctor asked Kelsey after weighing and wrapping the baby girl up.

"No," said Kelsey with a small smile, motioning to Kurt and Blaine, "she belongs to them, not me." The doctor nodded and handed her to Blaine, who took her with trembling arms.

"Hello there, you," he said, fresh tears making their way down his face, "we've been waiting for you for a long time and can I just say – it was worth the wait. You are the most beautiful creature in the world. Well, other than your other daddy."

Kurt laughed through his tears and added, "We can't wait to get to know you, precious. You're absolutely perfect." Blaine handed her to Kurt and the two of them stood smiling proudly at her for a few minutes, a few dry sobs puncturing the silence. "What do you think we should call her?"

"Elizabeth," said Blaine immediately, as if the decision had been made ages ago. "Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, Lizzy for short. Unless you have any objections?" Kurt shook his head, touched that Blaine had chosen his middle name, the name of his mother, as the name of their first child.

It was painful to leave that night, but the doctor insisted that in a few days they would be able to take her home. Two nights later, they laid Lizzy in her brand new crib, both feeling like they were the luckiest men on the planet.

"We're really a family," said Blaine, taking his Kurt's hand as they looked down at their sleeping princess. Kurt gave Blaine a tender kiss, and looked seriously into his husband's eyes.

"Blaine... we always were."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! Feel free to review ^_^ x**


End file.
